Não Era Para Acabar Assim
by GinnyW 31
Summary: Chega o final da guerra, mas será que todos conseguem viver com ele? This is the Portuguese translation of It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This.


_**Summary:** Chega o final da guerra, mas será que todos conseguem viver com ele? This is the Portuguese translation of "It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This."_

traduzido por FerPotter  
beta-read por Surviana e Clau

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling é dona de tudo, eu só estou brincando no parque de diversões dela. Que bom que ela não se importa de dividir.

* * *

Não era para acabar assim. 

Quando olho ao redor do campo, tudo que consigo ver é morte e destruição.

Não mais que cinco metros daqui está o lugar onde o Lorde das Trevas caiu. Seu corpo derretera, bem como me lembro de um filme que vi quando criança. Pesarosamente, entretanto, hoje na vida real quando o vilão malvado morreu, levou o herói consigo.

Não era para _acabar_ assim.

O terceiro membro do nosso trio está estendido em um monte no chão bem aos meus pés. Ele morreu valentemente entrando na frente de uma maldição que era destinada a mim. Eu gritei quando o jato de luz verde o atingiu, e ele caiu instantaneamente no chão duro. Eu ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de lamentar por ele. Ainda há muito caos, e na hora, precisara ter certeza que Lúcio Malfoy pagasse pelo que fizera à Rony.

Normalmente, eu não sou uma pessoa vingativa. Tento pensar sobre as coisas racionalmente, logicamente, mas...

Não era para acabar assim!

Lúcio Malfoy fora incapacitado por uma Azaração Cortante profunda, mas antes que eu pudesse ter o prazer de acabar com ele, um homem em vestes de Comensal da Morte apareceu de trás de uma árvore ali perto e disparou a Maldição da Morte no Malfoy. Erguendo sua máscara, o Comensal da Morte assente de leve com a cabeça na minha direção e satiriza: – Embora quisesse tirar a vida dele, Srta. Granger, você não precisa se rebaixar ao nível de um _Comensal da Morte_ lançando uma Imperdoável.

Meu antigo professor de Poções passa rapidamente por mim antes que possa responder e logo está escondido novamente entre as árvores, deixando-me momentaneamente perdida. Talvez ele não estivesse do lado _deles_...

Não era para acabar ASSIM!

Parecia não haver mais ninguém vivo neste campo de batalha. Isto é, até um gemido distante me dizer que não estou sozinha. Obrigando-me a me mexer, vou investigar o som. Ali junto aos galhos quebrados, encontro Remo Lupin.

– A luta parece ter acabado – eu lhe asseguro quando me agacho ao lado de seu corpo. – Voldemort está morto.

Abrindo os olhos, ele olha para mim. – Harry? – ele fala em voz baixa e áspera.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

Remo fecha os olhos novamente, uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto enquanto se conforma com a perda de mais um Potter. – Tem mais alguém?

– Eu não sei – eu respondo enquanto trato de alguns de seus ferimentos óbvios. Não sou uma Curandeira, mas aprendi sozinha alguns feitiços de cura básicos em preparação para esta batalha. Quando ele parece estar estável, eu digo a ele que procurarei por mais alguém do nosso lado.

Remo assente de leve com a cabeça enquanto vou em busca de outros. Encontro alguns, embora a maioria dos guerreiros já tivesse passado para o que Dumbledore se referira uma vez como "a próxima grande aventura".

NÃO ERA PARA ACABAR ASSIM!

Neville, Gina, Molly, e Fred são os únicos que consigo encontrar do nosso lado.

O Jorge não; seu irmão gêmeo terá que aprender a viver sem ele.

Sobraram apenas sete membros da Ordem, apenas sete sobreviveram. Claro, isto significa que estou contando o professor Snape como um dos nossos, embora ninguém possa realmente saber quando diz respeito a ele.

Sete; realmente um número mágico.

Molly agora cuida do Remo, e oficiais do Ministério começam a aparecer subindo a colina. As varinhas em punho, prontos para uma luta. A única coisa que eles não percebem é que não sobrou ninguém para lutar.

Neville, Gina, e eu descemos para falar com alguém que parece estar no comando: um pequeno bruxo irritável clamando instruções aos outros. Assim que ele nos avista, parece abrandar um pouco. Se três pessoas relativamente jovens estão descendo vagarosa e calmamente para encontrá-los, então a ameaça provavelmente tinha passado.

Precisei convencê-lo a não matar Severo Snape assim que o visse. Debatera sobre nem dizer ao Sr. Robards que o Snape estava vivo, mas preferiria que eles não matassem o homem só porque o viram costurando as árvores na mata. O Feitiço de Confinamento que lançáramos naqueles com a Marca Negra ainda fazia efeito. Snape não podia estar longe.

Demos instruções aos oficiais do Ministério de onde encontrar os corpos chave e outros Comensais da Morte feridos que eu encontrara antes de retornarmos para Molly, Fred e Remo. O Sr. Robards acabara de nos dar uma chave de portal para levarmos Remo e Fred para St. Mungo's. Nenhum de nós se sente em condições de Aparatar neste momento.

Neville aperta minha mão quando passamos pela forma inconsciente de Belatriz Lestrange. Eu mal vejo o subir e descer do peito dela... Aquela mulher horrível ainda está viva.

Aproximando-me da clareira com o restante do nosso grupo, eu olho de volta para onde o corpo do Rony ainda repousa, perto do de Malfoy, e posso distinguir uma figura vestida de preto movendo-se por entre os galhos novamente. A figura pára por um momento e vira-se para mim, como se pudesse sentir meus olhos nele. Ele assente com a cabeça como forma de reconhecimento, e eu devolvo o gesto ao mesmo tempo que o grupo ao meu lado aproxima-se para tocar a escova de cabelo nas minhas mãos.

A chave de portal ativa, e nós somos arrancados daquele pesadelo. Eu rezo para que possamos encontrar uma maneira de seguir em frente.

As palavras na minha cabeça que continuam se repetindo e se repetindo são agora apenas sussurros brandos quando chegamos ao nosso destino. _Não era para acabar assim._

* * *

**A/N:** Obrigada à JuneW e cocoachristy por betarem está fic em sua versão original em inglês. 

Sim, está é uma one-shot... por enquanto. ;) Eu escrevi ela originalmente como uma drabble para o Mugglenet Fan Fiction Boards, mas o desafio me limitava a menos de 500 palavras e eu tinha mais para contar. Então, esta é a versão estendida daquela drabble. Consigo ver claramente uma continuação, entretanto preciso terminar meus outros projetos primeiro. :)


End file.
